Entre Tejones te veas
by edwinguerrave
Summary: Los integrantes de la casa de Helga Hufflepuff pasaron del éxtasis a la neurosis por la decisión del "juez imparcial" del "Torneo de los Tres Magos". Este es el primer regalo para mi "Amiga Secreta Veraniega": Roxy Everdeen


**Entre tejones y dragones te veas**

_Por edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008 (los textos en _cursiva _provienen de "Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego")

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000

_**Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible Veraniego 2013" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". **_

_En mi caso, mi "Amigo Secreto" resultó ser la famosa (en su casa, a la hora de la cena, aunque sea moderadora del Foro) __**Roxy Everdeen. **__"En orden de preferencia, ella pidió: 1.-Un fic sobre los Hufflepuffs, me da igual el género o el rating, pero que se centre en los personajes de esa casa". _

* * *

Cuando los resultados de la selección del Cáliz de Fuego se dieron, los integrantes de la casa de Helga Hufflepuff pasaron de la máxima euforia a la envidia más dura.

En el momento que escucharon que Dumbledore nombró a Cedric Diggory "campeón de Hogwarts", y por lo tanto representante del colegio, los tejones habían comenzado a soñar con una resonante victoria, incluso mayor que la que habían logrado el año pasado contra Gryffindor en quidditch, cuando Harry Potter cayó de su escoba, dando la oportunidad a Cedric de capturar la snitch y darle la sorpresiva victoria, pues _el jaleo proveniente de la mesa de Hufflepuff era demasiado estruendoso. Todos y cada uno de los alumnos de Hufflepuff se habían puesto de repente de pie, gritando y pataleando, mientras Cedric se abría camino entre ellos, con una amplia sonrisa, y marchaba hacia la sala que había tras la mesa de los profesores._

Pero al ver luego el extraño comportamiento del Cáliz de Fuego, la sorpresa y el temor impactó en cada uno de los que esperaban que ya la decisión hubiera sido definitiva, y cuando el director llamó a Harry Potter, la decepción dio paso a la molestia. Inmediatamente después que Harry se reunió con Dumbledore y éste le indicó el camino a seguir, explotaron las protestas en la mesa de Hufflepuff:

–¿Cómo es posible? –explotó Ernie McMillan, levantándose bruscamente de la mesa, a pesar que Hannah Abbott lo halaba por la túnica–. ¡Siempre tiene que meterse Potter!

–¡McMillan, por favor! –rugió desde la mesa de profesores la profesora McGonagall. Ernie siguió la protesta, sin importarle la mirada severa que la profesora Sprout, siempre tan jovial, le dedicaba a su estudiante.

–¡Es verdad, profesora! ¡Creo que Potter lo que quiere es ser el "héroe de Hogwarts", y quitarle la gloria a Cedric!

–Yo lo dudo, McMillan –habló la profesora Sprout, luego de un sonoro suspiro, pues los profesores McGonagall, Snape y _Ojoloco _Moody habían seguido a Dumbledore, Igor Karkaroff, _Madame_ Maxime, Ludo Bagman y Barty Crouch Sr. a la sala de trofeos, donde se darían las primeras instrucciones-. Aunque no sepamos que ocurrió con el Caliz de Fuego, no creo que Potter haya podido engañarlo.

–¿Y usted le cree, profesora? –preguntó Zacharias Smith, secundando a Ernie–. ¿Realmente le cree a Potter?

–Mmmm… –Otro suspiro, para después responder–, Smith, creo en lo que veo, no podría decirte que Potter engañó al Caliz, pero sí que alguien hizo que lo seleccionara.

–¿Pero por qué, profesora? –preguntó, más como para sí misma, Susan Bones, cuando la mayoría de los estudiantes iban saliendo a sus respectivas Salas Comunes.

–¿Será por que alguien quiere hacerle daño? –respondió con otra pregunta Justin Flinch-Fletchey–. ¿O simplemente por querer que tenga más fama de la que tiene?

* * *

Al llegar a la sala común de Hufflepuff, la discusión se unió a la celebración, pues muchos consideraban que lo ocurrido era un acto desleal por parte de Harry, e incluso lo llamaban "una venganza" por la derrota del año anterior en _quidditch_. Aunque algunos habían conseguido algo de comida y bebida de las cocinas, muy cerca de la Sala Común, pocos habían tomado jugo de calabaza, pues estaban discutiendo, divididos entre los que apoyaban a ultranza a Cedric, como Zacharias, Ernie y Justin, y quienes, fieles al legado Hufflepuff, trataban de conciliar el hecho de contar con dos campeones, como Hannah y Susan Bones.

–¿Te imaginas, Hannah? –insistía McMillan–. Tenemos la posibilidad real que Hufflepuff logre por fin el reconocimiento del resto del colegio, ¡y Potter quiere arruinarla! ¡No me parece correcto! ¡No debieron aceptar que compitiera!

–Pero, Ernie –replicó la chica–, Hogwarts tendrá más oportunidad de ganar la Copa de los Tres Magos si están los dos…

–No, Hannah –intervino Smith–, ese es un honor que sólo Cedric merece, el Cáliz lo seleccionó primero, es nuestro campeón, es mucho más hábil que Potter, y es un Hufflepuff, ¡recuérdalo! Espero que hayan anulado la entrada de Potter al Torneo…

–Pues no es así –interrumpió Cedric, al entrar a la Sala Común, siendo rodeado de los compañeros de casa–, Harry es tan participante en el Torneo como yo, y no puede deshacerse el contrato mágico que se hace con el Cáliz de Fuego. Así que competiremos.

Al decir eso, los pocos aplausos que habían comenzado a sonar fueron cambiados por una ensordecedora rechifla, y el coro "Cedric, Cedric, Cedric" no se detuvo hasta que la profesora Sprout, con el rostro serio, entró a la Sala Común y llamó al orden.

* * *

Al reiniciarse las clases, luego de lo vivido en la ceremonia de selección de los campeones, se hizo evidente que la molestia generalizada que los Hufflepuff sentían por la selección de Harry Potter no se borraría fácilmente, sobre todo por la participación activa de los Slytherin en las burlas y el apoyo velado de los Ravenclaw, quienes opinaban que "Diggory tiene más chance de ganar el torneo que Potter", lo que los convertía en aliados.

Los Hufflepuff que más demostraban su molestia por la presencia de Harry en el torneo eran sus propios compañeros de curso, Zacharias Smith, Ernie McMillan y Justin Finch-Fletchley, quienes no perdían oportunidad de reírse cuando le ocurría algún accidente, como el ocurrido con los bulbos botadores en la primera clase de Herbología. Incluso algunos consiguieron varias de las insignias mágicas que llevaban los Slytherin, y las portaban gustosos, mostrándoselas a los Gryffindor a la menor oportunidad.

Así, las semanas previas a la primera prueba, los Hufflepuff se mantuvieron apoyando a Cedric y criticando a Harry, como era lo esperado, por la antagonía provocada por la presencia de los dos en el Torneo, estimulada por los Slytherin. Pero durante el desarrollo de la prueba, cuando Harry se enfrentó al Colacuerno, muchos de los que inicialmente creían que se había hecho seleccionar por buscar más fama cambiaron su molestia en temor y luego en admiración, por las dificultades que vivió para conseguir el huevo dorado. Mientras regresaban al castillo, el grupo de Hufflepuff que cursaba cuarto año, comentaban lo visto:

–Lo que ha hecho Harry es impresionante –comentaba Hannah Abbott, aún impactada–, jamás se me hubiera ocurrido convocar a la escoba.

–Fue un golpe de suerte, Hannah –respondía Ernie McMillan, aún en su posición rebelde, aunque, después de suspirar, confesó–, pero sí, reconozco que fue impresionante, incluso mejor que Cedric.

–¿No que no podría, Ernie? –preguntó Susan Bones–, y creo que fue el más rápido de los cuatro, ¿no?

–Si usted me permite, señorita Bones –comentó la profesora Sprout, sorprendiendo al grupo–, la actuación de los cuatro campeones ha sido muy buena, y tanto Diggory como Potter estuvieron a la altura de lo que se espera sean los campeones de Hogwarts. Admito que inicialmente estaba molesta, fue una situación muy extraña, pero creo que ambos merecen todo nuestro apoyo. Así que espero que todos los apoyemos en la misma medida.

Los demás Hufflepuff asintieron silenciosamente, mientras caminaban hacia el castillo, a reunirse en la Sala Común a celebrar la primera prueba del Torneo, pues algunos habían logrado llevar comida y bebidas desde Hogsmeade y las cocinas del castillo.

Luego de este día, los integrantes de la casa Hufflepuff estuvieron más dados a apoyar a Harry, aunque sin dejar de vitorear a su campeón, Cedric, cada vez que lo veían en algún pasillo o aula del colegio.

* * *

Buenos mediodías desde Valencia, Venezuela! Primer regalo para mi amiga secreta! Un regalo Hufflepuff, de un Hufflepuff (según Pottermore)! Espero que te guste! Salud y saludos!


End file.
